


awakening

by ineedsomethingmore (tellmewhatyousee)



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blow Jobs, Consensual Somnophilia, Established Relationship, Explicit Consent, M/M, Morning Sex, Somnophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:08:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25232140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tellmewhatyousee/pseuds/ineedsomethingmore
Summary: Ace hates getting up early. Marco makes it a little more bearable.
Relationships: Fushichou Marco | Phoenix Marco/Portgas D. Ace
Comments: 8
Kudos: 142
Collections: Marco and Ace Fics





	awakening

“But I don’t _wanna_ wake up early,” Ace whined, his voice muffled by his pillow. “Can’t we just do it later?”

Marco sighed as he shut the bedside lamp off. “You know we can’t,” he replied. “We committed to a time.” Ace only responded with another whine. Marco wasn’t sure what else he’d expected, really. He settled down beside Ace and wrapped his arms around him. “It’s one morning, Ace. You can go back to sleep after we get back home, okay?” He ignored Ace’s groaning while Marco pulled him closer. Luckily, he had a plan.

“What if I… make it worth your while?” Marco asked, his voice low and his lips brushing against Ace’s ear.

That certainly got Ace’s attention, and his body tensed in Marco’s hold. “Worth my while?” he echoed.

Marco hummed before he pressed a kiss to Ace’s ear, and a few more down his neck. “Well, I know how much you hate waking up in the morning,” he said, “But what if I made it a little more… pleasant?”

Ace bit his lip. Even without a full view of his face, Marco could tell he was blushing. “Oh?” he asked. “How… how so?”

Marco snuggled up a bit closer and let his hips press against Ace’s. “I know what you like,” he said, running his hand along the warm skin of Ace’s chest. “Do I have your permission to wake you up with a nice little surprise?”

Without hesitation, Ace nodded.

Marco hummed and pressed another kiss to Ace’s neck. “What was that, dear?”

Ace squirmed a little in Marco’s arms. Marco always insisted on verbal consent. Ace was never sure if it was genuine concern for his well-being, or if Marco just thought it was hot, but… well, Ace thought it was kinda hot, so he went along with it. “Yes. Absolutely.”

“Good.”

Despite the nervous energy about what was to come the following morning, Ace was tired enough that he drifted off to the feeling of Marco’s lips on his neck.

* * *

Marco wasn’t much of an early riser himself, but he was no stranger to waking up before sunrise. 8AM was nothing, especially when he had something to look forward to.

He ran a hand through his hair as he reached over to turn his alarm off— that didn’t wake Ace up, it never did. He’d set it earlier than he needed to, though, to give him ample time to carry out his plan. He set a later alarm (just in case) before he snuggled up to Ace’s back again, happy to return to his body heat.

He started where he’d left off the previous night, with gentle kisses along Ace’s neck. It wasn’t even enough to make Ace stir, and he knew that, but he wasn’t going to jump into things right away. He wanted Ace’s pleasant awakening to be gradual. Eventually, he picked a particularly sensitive spot beneath Ace’s jaw to start nipping— though he was careful not to leave a lasting mark, as Ace wasn’t awake to consent to it.

When he pulled back with a soft _pop,_ he craned his neck to get a look at Ace’s face. Ace was still sound asleep, of course, but his lips were parted slightly now. A hand sliding its way down his chest made Ace shiver, and a palm against the front of his boxers let Marco know he was doing something right.

“That was fast,” Marco mumbled, smirking against Ace’s skin. “Or, perhaps you were already dreaming about this?” He pressed his palm down just slightly, and a soft sigh passed through Ace’s lips.

Ace, of course, didn’t respond to the rhetorical question— not verbally, anyway, though he hardened under Marco’s touch. Marco slid his hand back up to Ace’s stomach, and didn’t miss the way Ace’s hips shifted back against his own.

He clearly missed the contact, and who was Marco to deny him?

He didn’t waste any time sliding his hand under the waistband of Ace’s boxers, and started moving his hand in slow, gentle strokes. It took a minute, but he got a soft groan out of Ace before he started meeting Marco’s hand with little thrusts of his hips.

“It’s time to wake up, love,” Marco said with his lips pressed against the back of Ace’s neck. Ace let out another groan, a bit louder this time, and pressed his face into his pillow. Marco decided to humor him a little, and picked up the pace.

Then, in a shaky breath, _“Don’t stop.”_

Marco hummed against Ace’s skin, quite satisfied with himself. “Morning, Ace,” he said, slowing the movements of his hand. “Did you sleep well?” He only got a whine in response, and Ace’s hips started moving more insistently against his hand. Marco let out a chuckle.

“What, no small talk?” he asked. No response.

Confused, Marco lifted his head again, and one look at Ace made him realize the man was, in fact, still asleep.

Well, time to change tactics, then.

Marco ignored the whine of protest he got when he took his hand out of Ace’s pants, as he knew Ace had better things to come. With one more kiss to the back of his neck, Marco separated himself from Ace, and rolled the man onto his back. He let himself admire Ace for a moment before he ducked his head under the covers to carry out the next phase of his plan.

At first, it was nice to focus only on Ace’s little noises while Marco mouthed at him through his boxers, but he quickly got impatient. He wanted to get some real sounds out of Ace, and see the look on his face all the while. He tugged the covers down to drape them over his shoulders before he pulled Ace’s boxers off. The man barely reacted to the loss of warmth, as he was basically a human furnace anyway, and the blankets on the bed were more just for Marco’s comfort.

When Marco finally got his mouth on Ace’s bare skin, he was sure that would be enough to wake him up. He didn’t think an unconscious person could produce the noise he got out of Ace, but one more glance up at the man proved him wrong. His head lolled to the side, and the rest of his body was completely limp. Normally, Ace was anything but still when Marco gave him head. He was pretty pushy, actually, and if he wasn’t squirming and grabbing at the sheets, he’d be pulling Marco closer with fingers in his hair. Never had he been so… _compliant._

Still, Marco continued on, bobbing his head while his hands kept Ace’s hips steady.

“Oh, _Marco,_ ” Ace groaned, and while the sound sent a shiver down Marco’s spine, he didn’t get his hopes up. Ace was hardly moving, other than the occasional twitch of his hips, so he was likely still asleep. Marco figured he might as well double his efforts. He lowered himself until his nose pressed against Ace’s stomach and swallowed around him, pulling a groan out of Ace. He cursed, and when Marco felt a hand on the back of his head, he knew he’d won him over.

Marco didn’t stop, though, just pulled back before taking Ace in all over again. He kept repeating the action until he heard a particularly shaky moan, which he knew by now signalled Ace’s release. He pulled back slightly, his lips wrapped around only the head of his dick, while he lifted a hand to stroke up and down the shaft.

When he heard a high-pitched cry of his name, Marco looked up to see that Ace was wide awake when he came undone. His eyes rolled back as he gripped the hair on the back of Marco’s head, and with a few more thrusts of his hips, he was finished.

Marco swallowed down as best he could, and pressed a gentle kiss to Ace’s dick before he sat up. “Good morning, sunshine,” he said with a satisfied smirk on his face.

Ace looked like a mess; his hair was in his face, he was panting, and his face was red. “Holy... shit,” he breathed. “How long were you going at that?”

Marco simply shrugged in response, and shifted to hover over Ace so that he could push his hair aside and press a kiss to his forehead. “Longer than I expected to, honestly,” he said with a chuckle. “I didn’t realize it would take that much to wake you up.”

Ace flashed a bashful little smile as he wrapped his arms around Marco’s neck. “I’ve never… woken up mid-orgasm before,” he said. “That was pretty awesome.”

Marco raised his eyebrows. “Oh, really?” he asked. “I honestly thought you were awake before that. I figured once I felt you grabbing at me, I had you.”

Ace giggled. “Well, good to know I can still be just as handsy in my sleep,” he said. He pulled Marco in for a kiss, though short-lived. He was making a face when he pulled back. “Mm. Morning breath and jizz don’t mix well.”

Marco scoffed, but he had a grin on his face as he climbed off of Ace. “Well, I’ll go brush my teeth, and we can kiss all we want once we’re home again.”

That morning, Ace got ready in record timing.


End file.
